Arlequín
by Lady Orochi
Summary: El juego de luces y sombras completaban una atmosfera casi mágica.No pudo ver su rostro, pero algo en su voz hacía a su inocente corazón de niño estremecerse con una emoción desconocida. Child!Ludo


Algo rapido y medio random que escribi tratando de huir del estres del trabajo. Hacerla trabajar a uno los sabados es un crimen ;_;

Me esta gustando esto de poner a Ludo de peque, como que su inocencia se coloca al nivel de Feli (?)

**Disclaimer**: Ya les dije que yo no tengo nada que ver con la desaparicion de Hidekaz! Si me convierto de pronto en la dueña de los derechos de Hetalia solo sera una muy extraña coincidencia lalalala

**Advertencias**: Azucar en exceso, solo eso.

Gracias por leer~

* * *

Escabulló su pequeña figura entre la multitud y con un poco de esfuerzo llegó al centro del circulo formado por los espectadores, su bonito cabello rubio tan cuidadosamente peinado se desarregló en la refriega.

El sonido de los instrumentos se mezclaba con el bullicio de la gente; el juego de luces y sombras formado entre las estrellas, las farolas, la luna y las antorchas completaban una atmosfera casi mágica de colores; brillantes sueños danzantes daban vida a historias fantásticas con el movimiento de sus cuerpos.

_-Ustedes solo hablan de los sentimientos que todos tenemos pero nadie usa, predican cosas que solo ustedes creen. El mundo no cambiará únicamente con palabras hermosas, así que déjenme solo en el camino por las sendas que yo decida transitar-_

El traje de rombos carmesí, la máscara, el gorro blanco. No pudo ver su rostro, pero algo en su voz dulce y melodiosa hacía a su inocente corazón de niño estremecerse con una emoción desconocida hasta entonces, su mirada de cielo siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Era la primera vez que le tenía tan cerca y la suave brisa de verano traía a el un aroma a jazmines que casi podía jurar provenía de ese cabello castaño medio oculto por el sombrero.

_-Dañé a todos los que se cruzaron en el camino conmigo, no fue intencional… la estupidez nunca es voluntaria. Pero yo elegí ser estúpido-_

Remarcaba más el sentimiento de sus palabras con el constante movimiento de sus manos, como si quisiera dibujar palabras en el aire, como un grito silencioso.

El bufón, el payaso, el enano y el ilusionista parecían cederle sus propios colores pues iban viéndose mas y mas grises a su lado, hasta la gente a su alrededor empezaba a opacarse ante sus ojos. Incluso él mismo sentía que estaba siendo absorbido por la vorágine de baile y canto que era ese cuerpo menudo, tan flexible…

_-Si miras a mis ojos vas a ver que algo falta en mí siempre, tal ves un "alguien", y creo que esa persona eres tú. Es demasiado pronto para decirlo pero ese es el sentimiento que recorre mi alma-_

Después de esa eternidad que duró apenas unos minutos, los aplausos del público le despertaron de su ensoñación. La figura enmascarada detuvo sus movimientos y le permitió al tiempo correr con normalidad con una grácil floritura. El ruedo se disolvió dejándolo enfrente de esas ilusiones que poco a poco iban convirtiéndose en simples humanos.

Se irguió a toda la altura de sus trece años dirigiéndose hacia la figura de traje a rombos dispuesto a preguntarle (amablemente) por el corazón que extravió en un descuido entre la multitud, hipnotizado como estaba por el canto de su alma.

-Ey niño el espectáculo terminó, si quieres ver mas tendrás que regresar mañana- le detuvo el bufón con gesto hosco y brazos cruzados pero él no se amedrentó, quedándose firme en su sitio.

-Jo hermano no seas malo, es un niño -

Los dos dieron tregua a la guerra de miradas que mantenían para voltear a verlo. Sin la máscara se veía aun más menudo, con una sonrisa tan irreal que se preguntó si no estaría pintada sobre su rostro.

-Y bien pequeño, te gustó el espectáculo? Vendrás a verme mañana también?- le dijo arrodillándose quedando un poco mas bajo que el, las blancas mejillas y los ojos de avellanas reflejando las luces nocturnas.

Toda su determinación se esfumó de repente y a lo único que atinó fue a asentir con furia hasta casi marearse. De repente sacó algo del bolsillo, empujándolo al pecho del joven con un poco de brusquedad para después darse la vuelta y echar a correr con la cara encendida hasta las raíces de sus cabellos.

El bufón resopló fastidiado, sin acostumbrarse a estas escenitas empalagosas de su tonto hermano menor, quien parpadeó confundido un par de veces antes de soltar una risa cristalina agitando su mano en despedida, con el ramillete de flores meciéndose entre sus dedos.

El pequeño rubio paso de largo entre la multitud sin notar la presencia de su hermano mayor que había observado todo a la distancia; y aun cuando le daba la espalda, sus orejas enrojecidas le delataban por completo.

Sonrió orgulloso. Su pequeño West estaba creciendo…

* * *

_Reviews? =:D_


End file.
